Chad's Chadtastic, Unfailable Plan
by psychfan
Summary: Chad wants to impress Sonny at a pool party Mr. Condor is throwing for the casts of MacKenzie Falls and So Random!. One-Shot, Chad's POV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys!! This is my first SWAC fic, and I hope you guys enjoy it! I wrote this from Chad's POV... hopefully he's not too OOC or anything... enjoy! :]**

**

* * *

**

I wink at myself as I take one last glance in the rearview mirror before starting my car and driving off. Chad Dylan Cooper's done it again.

What have I done, exactly?

Well, I've managed to make myself look _hotter_. If that's even possible. My body is toned and tanned, my hair is as windswept and irresistible as it always is, and my eyes are more sparkly than ever before.

You might be wondering where exactly I'm going.

The answer to your question is that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am on my way to Mr. Condor's pool. He decided to throw the cast of MacKenzie Falls a pool party to graciously welcome us back before we start filming another number one, award-winning season after a two-month hiatus.

And… he invited those Random kids, too.

Actually, I don't even want to go. I'm going to see these people constantly for the next six months, do I _really _need to spend the last few hours of my freedom with them? I wouldn't be going… if it weren't for 3 things:

Dakota and Mr. Condor won't actually be there. Luckily for me, Mr. Condor's off on a business trip to promote MacKenzie Falls and So Random!. I'm not really sure _why _he needs to promote for The Falls, because it's the number one teen drama in America. But whatever. He decided to take Dakota with him as a "father-daughter bonding experience." Gross.

Sonny's going to be there.

I don't have a choice. We're all being forced to go.

Why do I care that Sonny's going to be there? I don't… really. Besides two or three run-ins, I haven't seen her since we both wrapped up each of our show's last season. Apparently she spent most of her vacation in Wisconsin.

Why anyone would want to spend their FREE TIME in that sorry excuse for a state that probably has more cows than people is beyond me.

But this is _Sonny_ we're talking about. And that's what she does. Knowing her, she's probably holding a peace picnic with the cows to apologize for leaving them alone for so long. She seems kind of obsessed with them. She even has a mooing ringtone for crying out loud.

ANYWAYS. That's not even the main reason I want to see Sonny. The main reason I can't wait to see her is… okay… not "can't wait." I can TOTALLY wait. I can wait until the end of time. Actually, I could never see her again and I would be perfectly fine. No, I'd be BETTER than fine. I would be GREAT. But because we're FORCED to go to this party, I know that that I'm going to HAVE to see her and so I might as well look on the bright side of things.

That's what Sonny told me to do. Look on the bright side of things. She says that I'm too pessimistic and that I complain too much and that if I try to look at the positive things than my life might not be so gloomy and dreary and depressing and unfulfilling like it is now.

Her words. Not mine.

Whatever. The main reason I want to see her is because I can't wait to see her reaction when she sees me and my hot bod. She's probably been pining after me and dreaming of me all those dark, lonely nights in cow country. She's probably even been talking her face off about me to her best friend… what's her name… Lindsay. No, that's not right. Lilly? No… Lucy. That's it. I think.

But, point is, as soon as I whip off my shirt and Sonny sees me in my custom-made, designer swimsuit, her jaw's gonna drop. And then I'm gonna make my way over to her, wink, say my lines, and she's going to melt right in front of me. Can't blame her, really, poor girl. There's no use resisting the Chad-tastic charm. Don't even know why she tries.

I pulled my car into Mr. Condor's parking lot (Yes, he has a parking lot. So do I. What, you don't?) and parked. As soon as I got out, I heard loud music and a bunch of excited yells coming from Mr. Condor's back yard. So I guess that means a) that's where the pool is, and b) a bunch of people are already here. (See? I'm smart. No matter what Sonny says. Don't listen to her.) Perfect. The more people to see Chad Dylan Cooper make his entrance, the more people to fawn over him… me.

I walked to Mr. Condor's backyard and started for the pool's entrance. But before I could even make it completely through the gate, I stopped. And _my _jaw dropped.

Somehow in my dastardly, unfailable plan to make Sonny swoon for me when she saw me in my bathing suit, I forgot that meant SHE would be wearing one, too.

And wearing one, she _was_. A bikini, in fact. It definitely wasn't the most revealing, and it _definitely_ wasn't designer, but it was still a bikini. Navy. With flowers on it. And this must be a MAGIC bikini, because somehow it managed to make Sonny stand out from all the other girls in their more expensive, more revealing bikinis. And not stand out in a bad way. Stand out in a GOOD way.

It even made her hair… prettier. How does a bikini do that?

And while I haven't moved from my now fixed position in the gateway, she's flitting about from table to table, shifting from chatting with Tina and Zorro to laughing and joking with Rico and Brady, all the while smiling that stupid smile and wearing that even stupider bikini.

She hasn't even noticed that I've walked in.

So much for my plan.

* * *

**A/N: Like every author, I LOVE reviews. Especially ones that tell me what you liked about the story or why you liked it. So please click that little button and tell me what you thought about it... you know you want to! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chad's Chad-tastic, Unfailable Plan (part 2)**

**Sonny's POV**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys!! Seriously, after reading all of them I was grinning like an idiot. I'm so so so SO happy that you guys think I did Chad pretty in-character. And so, thanks to popular demand, I decided to make this story a two-shot. ******** Sorry if it sucks. I wanted to write/post it tonight (this morning) but it definitely took some work and wasn't as effortless as the last chapter. THIS STORY IS IN SONNY'S POV.**

**Oh (sorry this note is getting so long! The chapter is soon I promise!), and I noticed that a couple of you really liked the line about Sonny having the peace picnic with the cows in Wisconsin. Credit for that line goes directly to my friend Allison, who read over the story before I posted it, as she does for basically everything I write. ******** In this chapter, credit for the "slow shirt takeoff" goes to Allison as well. ******

I'm doubled over, laughing hysterically at Grady. He's pretending to be Dolphin Boy. Which is fitting, since we're at a pool party that Mr. Condor decided to throw for the casts of So Random! and MacKenzie Falls.

It's a pretty decked-out party, too. Mr. Condor really went all out, considering he's not even here to enjoy it. Anyway, it's a HUGE pool. Definitely bigger than any of the ones I've ever seen back in Wisconsin. It has a big hot tub that overflows like a waterfall into a much bigger pool. The entire thing is decorated with beautiful blue and green tiles that were probably imported from Spain. Or somewhere far away that's known for really great, expensive tile.

To the left of the pool is a dozen lounge chairs, and beyond those are a few round wooden tables to sit and eat. That's where the rest of my cast and I are currently hanging out.

At the far end of the pool is a large covered deck that has a buffet of hamburgers, hot dogs, steaks, shrimp and sodas. The steaks and shrimp seem a little out of place at this party, but I guess they're there to appease the cast members of the Falls.

Speaking of the cast members from the Falls, right now they're under the deck. They've basically stayed there the whole forty-five minutes or so that we've been there. I guess they don't want to get burned in the sun or associate themselves with us Randoms or something. I'm not really sure, but that's their problem because I for one was having a GREAT time. Who needs those stuck-up Falls kids anyways?

The one person missing from the party is Chad. We're all required to be here, so I know that he'll show up at some point. But I'm surprised that he's not here yet – he rarely turns down any chance to make fun of me or my friends and make himself look even better than he is… I mean, than he believes himself to be.

Nico interrupted my laughing fit by nudging me. "Hey Sonny, look who finally showed up."

I looked over to where Nico was pointing. And there stood Chad, frozen, mouth wide open, staring at… _me?_ I cocked my head and walked over.

By the time I reached him, he had revived from… whatever was wrong with him to begin with. Besides all the normal jerky ego stuff, that is. He shook his head slightly as if to clear his mind and then grinned at me winningly.

"Munroe."

I raised my eyebrows. "Cooper."

"Looks like I can't even finish making my entrance without you coming over to talk to me."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if it didn't take you five minutes to 'make your entrance.' The only reason I'm over here is because I saw you staring. At me. Care to explain _why_?"

Chad hesitated for a second too long before quickly recovering. "Actually, Munroe, I was staring at Brady over here. What was with the flailing?"

Um. Okay. He was SO not staring at Grady. He was staring at ME. But if that's how he wants to play, well then _two_ can play at that game, Mr. CDC.

"His name is GRADY. And he's re-enacting the Dolphin Boy sketch," I said matter-of-factly.

By this time we had made our way over to the chairs along the side of the pool. Chad smirked at my response and threw his towel onto a chair. He then proceeded to take off his shirt. And by "take off his shirt," I mean "lift it slowly, inch-by-inch, smirking at me all the while." A minute later, when he had only lifted it just past his belly-button, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Um… Chad?" I asked, looking at him oddly.

"Yes, Sonny?"

"… What are you doing?"

"Taking off my shirt. What does it LOOK like I'm doing?" He continued pulling it off as he explained, with that stupid smirk on his face all the while.

"And why is it taking you so long?"

"Why are you watching?" His voice was muffled because now the shirt was partially over his head, but I _knew_ he was still smirking. Idiot.

I grimaced. "I may be wrong, but I was under the impression that we were having a conversation."

He finally finished taking off his shirt, and took great care to flex every single one of his arm muscles (_very toned_ arm muscles, might I add… not that I'm looking) as he did so. "Really, Sonny? _Really_? Because I was under the impression that you were having trouble speaking because you were too busy staring at me."

Darn those stupid contract requirements that make him have pretty muscles... and darn that stupid big fat head of his that makes him flaunt it.

"Well, _I_ was under the impression that you forgot how to take off a shirt," I said indignantly, proud that I had managed such a clever response in such a short amount of time, especially considering the circumstances. Nice save, Munroe, nice save.

Chad grinned. "Keep on tellin' yourself that Sonny." And with that he casually jumped into the shallow end of the pool.

I took the opportunity to calm myself down a bit. I was completely over-reacting. It _is_ a pool, after all. It's perfectly acceptable, even _encouraged_ for guys to not wear shirts while at pools.

And normally I am fine with that. I have been around many, many guys who aren't wearing shirts.

At pools, of course.

But this isn't fair. Because Chad looks… nice without a shirt. Very nice. I mean, he's supposed to look good, because it's his _job,_ and because he's so egotistical and obsessed with himself it would make _sense_ for him to go the extra mile and work out to the point where he's kind of ripped. Not TOO ripped, like those gross guys advertising the BowFlex or AbGlider or whatever on TV. Just… _nice_ ripped.

Very, VERY nice ripped.

Okay, Sonny. Keep your cool. He's _Chad Dylan Cooper_, your annoying-beyond-belief egomaniac co-worker who just so happens to look good without a shirt on. You got this.

Chad leaned against the side the pool so that he was only a couple of feet away from me. And smirked. Again. Stupid smirk. "Hey Munroe, you going to get in the pool? That is, if you can tear your eyes away from me long enough to jump in."

"Um…" I intelligently stammered. So much for staying cool.

"Come on. I know I'm hard to resist."

I glared at him. First he takes off his shirt. Slowly. And _now_ he's trying to entice me into the pool with him. Even for Chad, he's in rare form today.

"What's going on, Chad? What's your ulterior motive? I know you have one."

"Sonny. I'm hurt. And bored. So get in the pool."

"Why don't you go ask your own cast members? You haven't even said a word to them, and it's been months since filming ended," I said, stalling.

He shrugged. "I saw a couple of them over the break. Besides, they're boring. They won't get in because they think it'll mess up their hair."

"You don't know that. You haven't asked them."

He frowned slightly. "I don't have to. I've been working with them long enough to know."

I looked over at the deck, where the rest of the MacKenzie Falls cast were sitting. Sure enough, they were completely ignoring us, except for Portlyn, who looked mildly interested in our conversation, even though she was too far away to hear it.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So you getting in or not?"

"I don't know… I don't trust you. I know you better than to think you're being nice, Chad. You're up to something."

He frowned again and seemed at a loss for words for a couple of seconds. "Can't I just spend some time with my favorite Random?"

Awww.

Wait. Don't fall for it, Sonny. If I wasn't sure if he was up to something before, I KNOW he's up to something now.

"Since when have I been your favorite _anything_?" I asked. Ha. Trapped him.

"Since when _haven't_ you been?" He grinned, all signs of fleeting vulnerability gone.

And down went my barrier. I blame the charm. And the stupid attractiveness. Because I get it now. _This_ was his plan all along. He's trying to use his _Chad charm_ and his… good muscles to make me swoon and fall into his arms.

Well… his plan is working. I've fallen, and I've fallen _hard._

But that doesn't mean he has to know.

So yeah, I'll get in the pool, and I'll play whatever silly little game he wants to play. But what I WON'T show him is that his plan _is _working, _has_ worked since the moment he took off his shirt, since the moment I caught him staring at me, since the moment he stole my frozen yogurt the first day we met in the Commissary.

So _there_, Chad Dylan Cooper. I WIN.

**A/N: So there it is! If you didn't like this chapter, pretend it didn't happen and that it was just a one-shot. If you did, YAY!!! I'm glad. :D I know it's open-ended… but I kind of like how it ends. But if you disagree (or if you agree), tell me in a REVIEW. :D Because I love them. And because they're helpful. And because they obviously keep me going, or else I wouldn't have even thought of writing this chapter.**


End file.
